The Good Kind of Trouble
by suze-the-practical-ghost
Summary: Jinora goes into the city one night looking for adventure. She runs into an old friend and finds a different kind of adventure. Jinoochy one-shot.


Tugging on a dull grey coat and securing a scarf around her forehead, Jinora felt guilt creep into her chest. She had worked so hard to earn her tattoos, and she was proud of her heritage; it was just that the bright orange robes and bright blue arrows made it hard for Jinora to go out in public without being recognized.

Looking out her window, Jinora could see the lights of Republic City announcing that the city's nightlife was just beginning. Jinora felt her heart swell with anticipation. Now seventeen, the call of the bustling city was too much for her to resist. She took a deep breath and jumped out her window.

Of course, the six-story drop was nothing for an airbending master. She made no sound as her feet touched the ground and ghosted across the training area. Since Korra had become a fully realized Avatar, the White Lotus centuries had long since left the island, which made sneaking out much easier. When most of the lights on Air Temple Island turned off, it seemed the lights of the city glowed even brighter. As she approached the high cliff overlooking Yue Bay, Jinora's gloved hands clutched her glider tighter. _Just a little further,_ she thought. She sprinted the last few steps before jumping straight out into the open air. Her glider _snicked_ open and with a push of air, Jinora was soaring over the water.

From so far up, the probending arena reminded Jinora of one of the paper lanterns that hung outside the meditation pavilion in the summer. Jinora banked towards the back of the arena, where she was less likely to be noticed. She landed smoothly and felt a twinge of nervousness. She was trying not be noticed tonight, but her glider could easily give her away. After some deliberation, she found that the back door to the arena was open and she hid her staff behind some boxes. Pulling the silk scarf tighter around her head, Jinora weaved her way through the crowd and grinned to herself when no one gave her a second thought.

Jinora was more familiar with the theory of Republic City than the actual streets; getting from the arena to downtown proved to be more challenging than she thought. Jinora found herself walking along some foggy, empty streets and looking down various alleyways, each one less appealing than the last. Finally she found a street name she recognized. Every sound and echo made Jinora jump, but she steeled herself and entered the narrow pass.

_Confidence, _she repeated to herself. _No one will bother you if you just look confident._ The small street was too small for satomobiles and extended for several blocks. Jinora's heart was racing but she made herself resist the urge to run the whole way there; it was better not to draw attention. She almost made the trip without any incident, too.

Jinora let herself feel relief when lit up shops and busy streets came into view, but it was all too soon replaced by cold fear when the end of the alley became blocked by two tall, smirking figures. Jinora swallowed and tried to calmly turn around, but found two other men blocking the alley in that direction as well. Jinora stopped dead in her tracks and felt panic rise up. _Should've kept my glider,_ she berated herself. Slipping into a stance, Jinora tried to calculate the best way out of the mess. "Hey miss, you lost?" one of the men snickered.

Jinora grit her teeth and sent a wall of air backwards. The men in front of her lunged in her direction, but Jinora took an easy jump that put her more than half a story up the side of one building. She pushed off the wall with one foot and shot out over the thugs' heads. When her feet hit the ground she lunged into a sprint, leaving the men swearing and sputtering behind her. She pushed herself as far she could, but she could hear that she was still being pursued. She came around a corner sharply and saw that the main streets were only a couple blocks away.

She dug her toes in the ground, ready to run, when she heard a voice behind her yell, "Stop!" Jinora saw the figure out of the corner of her eye and lunged forward. She spun midair and shot a stream of harsh wind straight at her pursuer.

The figure let out an, "Ack!" and then a wall of earth came up to block him from Jinora's attack. Both the wall and the man were pushed to the ground. Jinora was about to turn and run, but then she saw the man's face in the light.

"_Skoochy?_"

The lanky figure grumbled swears and brushed crumbled rock off of him. At the sound of his name, he looked up and blinked with surprise. "Jinora? S'that you? What are you doing in _this_ part of town at this time of night?"

Jinora snorted and offered him a hand, which he accepted. "Just trying to get downtown. What were _you_ doing chasing me?" She couldn't help but stick out one hip and cross her arms accusingly.

Skoochy stood up and with a sweep of his arms bent the remaining dust off his clothes. "Not smart to be walking these streets alone. I'd be more than happy to escort you the rest of the way," he said seriously. He took her arm and ushered her down the street at brisk walk. "I saw you running from those thugs and I wanted to make sure you were ok," he said, resuming their earlier conversation. "Only, I didn't know it was you." Skoochy chuckled. "'Course _you_ wouldn't have needed any help."

Jinora smiled shyly. She had met Skoochy years ago with the Fire Ferrets, and they'd run into each other a few time since then. He'd gotten taller since then—_and handsomer_, she thought.

"…you being an airbending_ master_ and all. I see you got your tattoos," Skoochy said, gesturing to her forehead. Jinora's eyes widened and her hand flew up to her head. She hadn't realized she had lost her scarf while running. Skoochy noticed her panic. "What's wrong? I didn't mean ta—"

"No, no," Jinora interrupted, blushing. "I was just, ah, hoping to be incognito tonight, that's all."

Skoochy considered her for a moment; they were almost at the station. He tapped his foot twice and took his hat off, holding it out to her. "Will this work?"

Jinora blinked up at him. Without the brim of his hat shadowing his face, Jinora was able to get a better look at him. Skoochy's features were sharp, except for an adorably upturned nose, though bumpy in a way that suggested it had been broken and healed irregularly. They were close enough that Jinora could see freckles dusting his nose despite his deeply tanned skinned. But his eyes were the same. She could see the same playful mischief in them she had always remembered; like he had decided he was going to steal a kiss from her and thought himself very clever for thinking of it.

She took the hat from his outstretched hand and pulled down so it just covered her arrow. "Thank you," she said with a small smile. Skoochy gave her a crooked grin in reply and Jinora felt her heart flutter in response.

"So what _really_ brings you to the city?" Skoochy asked her as they continued walking. "The fancy restaurants, the shopping districts, a romantic walk through the park?" This last part was asked with a cheeky grin and sickeningly sweet tone.

Jinora laughed at this and shook her head. "Just feeling a little cooped up on the island, that's all. I wanted to see the city at night. I've been here plenty of times in the day, but I've never really had the chance to explore it."

Skoochy grinned and straightened at this. "Well, to be frank, you've done a rotten job exploring on your own." Jinora's eyebrows shot up and she opened her mouth to protest, but Skoochy didn't give her a chance. "You'll end up in some nasty neighborhoods without a proper guide! But it just so happens that I know this city like the back of m'hand." Skoochy stopped in front of her. "Since I'm already escorting you, it would be my pleasure to be your guide to Republic City tonight, mum." With a flourish, he stepped to one side and offered her his arm.

Jinora looked up at him and considered it. She _had_ already come to grief due to her lack of knowledge and experience concerning the city. And Skoochy was trustworthy enough; sure, she might go home without her purse, but she'd definitely be _alive_. _Not to mention_, Jinora thought, _the fact that for the life of me I probably couldn't find my way back to the docks by myself_.

Jinora took his arm and said seriously, "Well, I hope the first stop on the tour is food. I'm _starving_."

Skoochy brought Jinora to a small pub just off one of the main streets. Jinora could hear live music and loud conversation coming from inside. Skoochy scratched his head and Jinora could've sworn he cheeks turned a little pink. "Er, maybe we should go some place a little less…rowdy."

Jinora just shot him a look. "_Please_. I live with Ikki, Meelo, _and_ Korra. I can handle rowdy." With that she pushed passed him into the pub. Jinora was so busy making a point that she didn't see Skoochy grinning widely at her and shaking his head with wonder.

They waded through the crowded pub until Skoochy pointed out an open booth towards the back. They ordered food and Jinora couldn't help but look around the pub with wonder and little apprehension. She was still reeling somewhat from the fact that she had _actually_ snuck out, unbeknownst to he parents, and was now sharing a booth in some crowded pub with a notorious thief and troublemaker. The books she had read seemed like nothing next to the thrill of actually _living _the adventure.

She caught Skoochy staring at her from the corner of her eye and turned back towards him. "What?" she asked with a small frown.

He gave her a small smile and shook his head. "This really is your first time out on your own, ain't it?"

Jinora fidgeted with her fingerless gloves. "Yeah, but I'm not on my own anymore, am I?" Skoochy raised his glass to her and took a swig of his drink. "So what are you doing out this side of the city? I thought you lived around Central City Station," Jinora asked.

Skoochy shrugged. "Not anymore. Few years back, Mako and Bolin got me some work at the arena." Skoochy jerked his head towards the window. "Since they're living the life of champion athletes, they moved out. And I got their old digs." Skoochy took another swig of his drink. After a second he continued, "It's good work. No problems with street gangs or triads and it comes with four walls and a bed every night." Skoochy was being casual about it, but Jinora could tell it was a lot for him.

"Do you think you'll join a team and compete too?" Jinora said, wanting to move on to a safer topic.

Skoochy looked in his drink and sad glumly, "No. Yes. Maybe." He sighed. "I don't know what I want. I never had much on my mind except for finding work and getting enough money to survive. But now…" He shrugged again. When he saw Jinora's gentle but sad gaze, he sat up straighter and the glint came back into his eyes. "So, what about you, hmm? No more training left, so what's in store for you? Besides living a double life in the center of Republic City's nightlife, of course."

Jinora wrinkled her nose at this, making Skoochy's smile grow. "Dad wants me to go into politics. Being the oldest and all, he expects me to take his position in the future."

Skoochy raised an eyebrow. "But you don't want to," he guessed.

Jinora looked out the window and sighed. "I don't know…I don't really have a choice. Dad says it's my duty, but…I don't know if I can do it." She paused before turning back to Skoochy with bright eyes. "What I _really_ want to do is travel; you know, see the world. Most of all, I want to see the Air Temples. I've read so many accounts about how amazing they are. They're almost impossible to get to unless you fly!"

Jinora stopped and flushed, embarrassed at how much she had just revealed, but Skoochy seemed genuinely interested. He was leaning forward on his elbows and resting his head on one fist. When she stopped talking abruptly, Skoochy gave her the crooked grin that Jinora was really starting to like and said, "For what it's worth, I would feel much better knowing the city is in your hands." Jinora felt the heat rise to her cheeks, but was saved from a reply by the waitress setting their food on the table.

The two conversed easily over dinner. A new band rotated in and tables were cleared to make room for dancers. The music was fast and couples took turn showcasing their trickiest and most acrobatic dance moves. Jinora was watchimg with such rapt attention, she didn't notice Skoochy move to pull her up from her seat. "I don't know how to dance," she yelled over all the clapping and hooting. "Neither do I!" Skoochy shouted back with a laugh. "You just gotta be light on your feet, so it shouldn't be too hard for _you_, Jinora!"

"Skoochy!" Jinora protested, but she was laughing all the same. Skoochy tried to roughly imitate some of the other dancers, but he just ended twirling and spinning Jinora until she was stumbling over her own feet with dizziness—which was impressive considering how hard it was to make Jinora dizzy. Eventually Skoochy led her off the dance floor. They paid for their dinners and came out of the pub laughing and in high spirits.

Skoochy pulled Jinora along the street, saying, "We've wasted time already. We have a whole city to see!" Jinora laughed and tried to match his long strides.

Skoochy took her through the shopping district and showed her all the tiny thrift stores and unique shops. Many of the owners knew Skoochy by name and were equally friendly to Jinora. In a small woodshop, Jinora bought a small carving of a sky-bison. "For Meelo," she explained to Skoochy.

The tour continued towards the eastern part of the city until they reached Republic City Park. They stopped to rest for a while on one of the bridges overlooking the lake. Jinora had taken of her coat and gloves and was perched on the side of the bridge, Skoochy leaning against it next to her. They spoke quietly, not wanting to disrupt the placid atmosphere, and after some time, stopped talking altogether.

Skoochy picked up one of Jinora's hands and lightly traced the outline of the blue arrow. Jinora felt her breath catch in her throat, and felt her heart was beating loudly enough that she thought Skoochy _must_ have been able to hear it. Without releasing her hand, Skoochy looked up at Jinora, his face unreadable. "Did it hurt, getting these?" His voice was so soft and Jinora only needed to lean down and their noses would hit. It was disorienting.

Jinora couldn't hold his intense gaze. She considered his question: it had hurt very much, and the process took hours. She remembered wanting to scream, but making a vow that she wouldn't; Korra was there, of course, to hold one hand, and Ikki held the other. Remembering the love and support of her family there made the memory almost painless.

Skoochy waited for her reply. It took Jinora another minute before she could meet his eyes again. "I suppose so. But they don't hurt _now_." Jinora yawned so widely her jaw popped, and a wave of exhaustion overtook her.

Skoochy saw her yawn and with some regret said, "It's getting late. Should probably get you back home." They hitched a ride on the bed of a truck taking supplies down to the docks. Jinora didn't notice herself nodding off until she awoke with her head on Skoochy's shoulder, his arm around her waist keeping her from falling.

The two walked down the now-empty pier that led to the probending arena side by side, shoulders or hands brushing now and then. Jinora's small nap had perked her up enough to maintain a conversation until they reached the site where Jinora landed.

The two faced each other and it became apparent to Jinora that now was the time for grand goodbyes. The way Skoochy was looking at her made her stomach flutter. "I must say, you _are_ an impressive tour guide." She laughed a bit breathlessly. "And I would've been horrendously lost in the city without you. So, thanks." _That was such a lame thing to say_, she thought to herself discouragingly.

Skoochy took a step closer to her and Jinora's pulse tripled. "I'm sorry we didn't get to see the whole city. There's not enough time in one night to see all it's little treasures." He smiled at her with that damned crooked grin again.

"There are always more nights," Jinora all but squeaked. "If you wanted to do this again."

Skoochy's eyes flickered down to her lips and back to her eyes. "That I would." There seemed to be nothing left to say, and Jinora found herself leaning closer to him unconsciously. Then a tower clock in the distance rang out announcing it was quarter till the hour, making Jinora jump and pull back.

Skoochy ran a hand through his choppy brown hair and Jinora blushed. "I need to…get my glider," she said breathlessly.

But when she pulled on the door to where she stashed her glider, she found that the doors had been locked. Frowning, she pulled again, but to no use. She turned to Skoochy. "I can't get home without my glider."

Skoochy nodded. "I'll go around through the front and unlock it from inside. Wait here."

Several minutes later, Jinora heard clanging from the other side of the door. Then it swung open and Skoochy strode out, glider in hand.

Jinora smiled. "Thanks, Skoochy." She reached out to take up, but he yanked it out of reach. Jinora's eyebrows knit together. "What are you—"

"For all this talk about me being a good tour guide, you sure have been a lousy tipper." Skoochy's expression was all mischief now, crooked grin and all. "So the price of this particular glider is one kiss." Jinora made a small noise of surprise. "And the price is non-negotiable," he finished with a satisfied nod.

Jinora let out an incredulous laugh and felt herself flush. He had made her blush an awful lot tonight, and she felt the need to even the score. She squared her shoulders and stepped closer so they were almost chest-to-chest. "Fine." Skoochy had dropped his grin and blinked at Jinora, who was now only inches away. Ignoring her racing heart, Jinora rose up onto her tiptoes and gave him a small peck…

…on the cheek.

Before Skoochy could react, Jinora grabbed her glider and yanked it from him. However, Skoochy managed to hold onto it at the last second. In doing so, it had only brought him closer to Jinora, almost pinning her to the wall of the arena. Her breathing hitched, and Jinora knew Skoochy heard it. Skoochy gazed at Jinora and his intent was unmistakable. He leaned down to close the gap between their lips, slowly enough that she could break away if she wanted to.

She didn't.

Instead, she let her eyes drift shut as she felt the slightest brush of his lips against hers. When he didn't follow it up, she opened her eyes and found him staring at her again. "Jinora," he breathed.

This time she closed the gap between them, and kissed him with resolve. It was apparent that they'd been dancing around this for most of the night, and with uncertainty out of the way, Skoochy didn't hesitate. Taking a step forward, Skoochy put a hand on the wall next to Jinora. The height difference made it a bit awkward so that their noses bumped and neither could quite stand comfortably. With an annoyed grunt, Skoochy scuffed his shoe against the ground. Jinora yelped with surprise and gripped Skoochy's jacket as the earth under her rose a couple inches, putting her eye to eye with him.

Skoochy put a calloused hand behind her ear, thumb stroking her cheek. His lips were rough as well, but gentle when they captured her bottom lip between them. Her lips parted in a small sigh and Skoochy took the opportunity to kiss her more fully, pressing her back against the wall of the arena. In the back of her mind, Jinora registered the clatter of her long-forgotten glider hitting the ground. He tasted like the pop they had bought before the ride back to the docks, and the lack of breathing made Jinora feel more lightheaded than the dancing had. Skoochy's hands slipped to her waist, pulling their bodies flush, while Jinora wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran her hands through his hair, making him exhale sharply against her neck. He placed small kisses on her neck and under her ear, working his way to her nose and her lips again—

They stayed tangled like that until the clock tower boomed again. The loud toll made Jinora jump, and she realized it was almost morning. Skoochy kissed her again. "I have…to go," she breathed in between kisses. Skoochy nodded but kissed her once more, twice, before stepping away. He picked up her glider from the ground beside them and handed it to her. Jinora was at a loss for words. She went straighten her hair and realized she was still wearing his hat. Taking it off, she held it out to him.

He didn't take it right away. "I kinda like you wearing my hat," he said with a breathy chuckle.

Jinora was relieved that he was just as breathless as she was. "Then keep it safe until the next time I see you." Skoochy smiled and took her hands in his. He placed a kiss on each one of the arrows on her hands. Then he placed one on her forehead, and then one final sweet kiss on her lips. "Bye," she whispered softly.

He smiled against her lips. "Only for now."

Jinora stepped away and opened her glider. With a smile on her lips, she turned and ran, jumping of the dock and into the air. Halfway to the island, she looked back and could only make out the faintest outline of the figure on the dock. Feeling her heart soar, Jinora let her glider plummet and rise and twirl but it still could not illustrate how free and lighthearted she felt.

When she landed by the training field, Jinora leaned on her staff a moment to catch her breath. But a sudden crash from the direction of her home made Jinora cold with panic that she had been caught. She shrunk into the shadows and tried to make out who she was hearing. Her fear turned to confusion when she heard a distinctly male voice cursing, and a distinctly _Korra_ voice laughing. The voices were muted and Jinora strained to hear them. But when a disheveled Mako fell out of the tree under Korra's bedroom window, the fear melted away and Jinora felt the urge to laugh.

Pushing out of the shadows, Jinora walked without fear towards her home. Mako was surprised to cross paths with her turned several shades of red when he saw her. "Jinora! Are you just getting in? It's a bit late don't you think," he managed to say, stumbling over the words.

Rather than point out the hypocrisy of his question, she just smiled at him. "Your shirt is on inside out." He looked down at himself and cursed, ears turning even pinker. Jinora laughed. "Goodnight, Mako," she called as she strode past him.

"Er, you too. Stay out of trouble!" he threw after her as she took a running leap to her window. When she came through the window of her room, she saw a barely dressed Korra leaning against her wall.

"Late night?" Korra asked as Jinora pulled off her coat and shoes.

"You're one to talk," Jinora said cheekily, unable to contain her giddiness.

Korra's eyebrows shot up with surprise at her unusual audacity . "Look at you, all lit up like the Probending Arena. Where did you go?"

Jinora grinned even wider. "Took a tour of the city, that's all."

Korra narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Huh. Did you run into any trouble?"

Jinora thought about it for a moment before replying, "Just the good kind."


End file.
